Mangetsu (full moon)
by shine3000
Summary: Summary:Tsuki is a tomboy with short black hair and green eyes and she will be in the the 7th grade. She moved three months before and hadn't had a chance to meet anyone and hopes that school will change that, but what she wasn't hoping for were two eggs that magically appeared or falling in love.
1. The move

**Summary: **Tsuki, a tomboy with short black hair and green eyes, has just entered the seventh grade and has two Guardian characters named Lily and Lili. She wanted to be a Guardian so bad but because she transferred late she couldn't. Tsuki has always been a tomboy (What do you expect, she grew up with four brothers and a father) and loved to pull pranks, but sometimes even she would like to be a girl.

**(Shine: Hello! I don't own shugo chara or their character used in the manga or anime!This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it!)**

CHAPTER 1

"Lili, Lily! Hurry up!" Tsuki yells from across the street. Tsuki just moved into the neighborhood three months ago and she has no friends, the start of the seventh grade is starting and she is running late.

**Flashback three months ago**

"Wh -what are these?! Eggs? What's will these patterns they're way too girly and they look fake", whatever kind of prank this is it wasn't planed out very well. "WATARU ONII-CHAN (14 years old) ! I told you not to go into my room!" No one answered so she just shrugged and put them in her bag.

"Tsuki! It's time to go, come say bye to your friends" her father called

"Coming" she ran downstairs to say goodbye to her two best friends Ken and Kei, two cousins that meet Tsuki through their older siblings.

"Tsuki" both said in unison, "Please don't go, you can stay with us" they begged.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go for my father's job transfer, and besides with how he is, I doubt he would let me stay." Tsuki's father has a daughter complex since she is the only girl. "Just you guys wait! When you see me again I'll have female friends _and _a boyfriend"

The cousins looked at her and burst into laughter "You! A boyfriend! Even the soccer team is afraid of you. Let alone a boy you don't even know!"

"I will change and get one and then you'll be sorry!"Tsuki yelled back and hit them both on the head.

"We were kidding, kidding." Ken stated while laughing.

She pouted and told them "It wasn't funny! I can be girly and I _will _change!"

All of a sudden her bag shook and a light blue egg with a yellow heart popped out and started to hatch (A picture is on, .com, the picture is called Tsuki)

**(That is the end of my first chapter and it was my first fan fiction so sorry if it isn't that good)**


	2. Lily, Lili and Tsuki's transfer

**(Hello sorry that my last chapter was so short but I'm still not used to this website, That was equal to two pages of writing believe it or not. I would also like to thank my one follower out there, THANKS A LOT. I don't own shugo chara or its characters.)**

Chapter 2

As the egg continues to hatch as the three stared at it in awe as a little girl, no bigger than the palm of a hand, popped out. She stretched like a person would after a good night sleep. She had blond hair and blue eyes with a blue bow on her head. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees with a blue ribbon around her waist. When she opened her eyes and saw the three kids staring at her, her angelic face turned cold.

"Don't stare at me! I am a lady!" she snapped. She scowled then a look of shock came upon her face. "Wait, you can see me?" she questioned. Speechless, the three just nodded.

"Tsuki, I didn't know you play with dolls."Kei stated.

"I don't play with dolls!" Tsuki denied "Dolls are creepy and fake"

The small girl smirked "If only that was how you truly felt, CUTE, GIRLY, CHARACTER CHANGE!"

"Wait! What's a character change?!"Tsuki yelled, but it was to late, a blue bow appeared on her head "I love dolls; they are too cute and little! I want them all!"The bow disappeared, and Tsuki's face went red.

"Wha-" Ken and Kei were both in shock before "Pfft…..hahahahaha" they burst out laughing along with the little person.

"Shut up! You!" she glared at the little person "What the heck was that! That wasn't me at all! Who are you! What are you?!"

She straitens her back and stops laughing "I'm your shugo chara, or your guardian character" she floats over to me "I'm Lily, your would be self"

"Why would I be an arrogant, selfish, girly girl? I'm happy with how I am" she denied.

"Tsuki, you just said you will change and become more girly." Ken stated. Tsuki went red.

"Haha" Lily giggled "Any way you two, do you have an egg or character?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Then you must still have your hearts egg. It may be born soon" she smiled kindly.

"Alright!" the two yelled.

"Who are you three talking to over there?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki onii-chan!" Tsuki ran over to her older brother and gave him a bear hug "Did you quit your part time job?"

"Yep, I'm sad to go but at least I have another to put on my resume!" Tamaki jokes "How come you can't act like this all the time? If you acted like this you would be a lot more powerful"

"I don't know. It- it isn't in my character" Tsuki answered. Her bag shook a bit.

"YO! Tamaki, Tsuki lets go!" their father called.

"No! Don't leave us" Ken and Kei begged.

"Sorry" She said.

"Wait, Tsuki! Wait for me!" Lily called.

"No go away!" Tsuki answered. In the end Lily followed her to her new home.

**End of flashback**

That's how Lily came to be. Lili is another story. Lili came about a month before school started.

"Hello class! We have a new transfer student coming today so please be nice."

"Sensei" Kukai raised his hand "Can a transfer student really be called a transfer student on the second day of school?"

"She wasn't in this district before so yes she does count." He answered. Please welcome Tsuki Mangetsu"

"Wait so your name is Moon full moon (yes that is the translation)" a girl said.

_Crap I don't know what to do they'll make fun of me,_ Tsuki thought to herself.

"Tsuki- chan, let me handle this" Lili said "INNOCENT, GIRLY, CHARACTER CHANGE!" A small white bow popped on Tsuki's head.

"Ummm, I'm Ts-Tsuki Manga, I mean Mangetsu" Tsuki blushed "I'm really nervous right now. I'm sorry." She tilted her head and looked up like the cutest puppy dog you have ever seen.

"Awww, so cute!"Everyone in class said. Than all of a sudden you heard laughter.

"Hahaha, I can't believe you were all fooled by her! Hahaha, just look, Short black hair, shorts under her skirt and a bed head! She's not a girly girl or innocent like how she appears to be! She's a tomboy!" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes yelled.

"He-" Tsuki couldn't even say hey because a boy with crimson hair stood up and shouted at him.

"Hotori- kun! That's rude"

"So is your face" He stood up too, "Kukai, don't think that because you are going to be the jack for the middle school guardians doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

_This is going to be an interesting year; can I at least sit down? _Tsuki thought.

**(That is the end of chapter 2 and I hope you like it, next chapter will probably be about how Lili came into Tsuki's life. So look forward to it!)**


	3. IMPORTENT!

Authors note:

WAAAAAAAAA (That's me, bursting into tears) I'm so sorry everyone! I have made a terrible mistake on chapter two! I got one of the most important character's names wrong! I'm such a dunder- head! The character's name is OTORI not Hotori (The guy who was being rude to Tsuki), I made a mistake and I am EXTREMLY sorry for any confusion that this has caused! My only hope is that you put that mistake aside and continued long enough to read this important notice! Again I am so sorry! (I would like to thank Heart-Shaped Quill for telling me about this! I'm sorry I let you guys down, so please keep reading **Mangetsu (full moon)**. That is all (or at least until I screw up again, we all know it will happen again.)


End file.
